Emerald's Legend By Miles
by Miles The Fox
Summary: the backgroundstory of my fanmade character Emerald The Fox. Happy Reading :
1. Part 00: Meeting The Characters

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 00: Meeting The Characters

--

'Tails'

Sonic

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Rouge

Shadow

Dr. Eggman

 **Belong To SEGA®**

Cosmo

'Nazo'

 **Belongs to TMS Entertainment, Sonic Project, Sonic X**

Serolf Prower

Kayla 'Heather' Prower

 **Belongs to Huski**

Charles 'Sky' Prower

 **Belongs To Charles**

Emerald The Fox

 **Belongs To me, Miles**

--

Known Ages:

-- --

Tails: 16

Cosmo: 16

Sonic: 22

Amy: 18

Cream: 14

Knuckles: 24

Rouge: 26


	2. Part 01: A New Adventure

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 01: A New Adventure

--

It was a peacefull day on Mobius, Sonic was running wildly through the forest, Knuckles was sleeping at the Master Emerald Shrine and Shadow was standing sill on the topof a mountain.

Cosmo and Tails were having a picknick on Angel Island near the Shrine of the Master Emerald. Serolf was showing of his Soccer Moves with the ball and Kayla was practicing her flying skills.

Tails: 'It's such a beautiful day to have a picknick, isn't it Cosmo?'

Cosmo: 'Yes, it sure is. And the weather is just fine'

Serolf: 'Hey dad, wanna play a game of Tail-Ball?'

Tails: 'Euh, sure thing son. But do you really want to challenge the Tail-Ball champion from my school, ten years ago?'

Serolf: 'You were the only one with two tails, so you were the oly one who played it'

...

Serolf: 'Let's play already'

Serolf and Tails were passing the ball to eachother with their tails, Cosmo was smiling.

Serolf was already good at flying, but Kayla still had some troubles.

Kayla: 'Hey dad, could you please help me learn how to fly correctly? It's not going so well...'

Tails (to Kayla): 'Sure'

Tails (to Serolf): 'Practice some more son, try to combine your flying techniques with Tail-Ball, and you'll become a Champ someday.'

Tails started to explain some basic flying skills, he knows for sure that Kayla is able to do that with some more practice.

Tails: 'Try it Kayla, you can do it'

Kayla: 'No dad, I can't. I will never be able to fly as good as you ans Serolf...'

Tails: 'You can do it, i know you can. Believe me'

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion far away, the sound was so loud even Knuckles flew some inches in the air.

Cosmo: 'Where did that came from?'

Tails: 'It came from the city!'

Serolf: 'Whooo, cool explosions!'

Kayla: 'What was that?'

Tails: 'I don't know... I need to check this out!'

Knuckles: 'Tails!'

Tails: 'Hey Knuckles!'

Knuckles: 'Did you hear that noise?'

Tails: 'Yeah'

Knuckles: 'What was that?'

Tails: 'I don't know, i think we'll need to check it out!'

Knuckles: 'Fine, I saw Soic running towards Station Square already'

Tails: 'Then Let's take the X-Tornado'

Tails (to cosmo): Cosmo, stay here with the kids, we'll be right back!'

Cosmo: 'Sure'

Tails and Knuckles left in the X-Tornado.

When they flew above Station Square, they saw a pillar of smoke, they flew towards it and landed. Tails was about to leave the plane whenwhen Sonic appeared from the smokescreen.

He wasn't walking, he flew towards the wall of a building. He was in bad shape.

Tails: 'Sonic, what happened?'

Sonic: 'He,... He happened!'

A mysterious figure appeared from the the smokecreen aswell, a bright green light came from his hand.

??: 'Nice to see you again Tails,... after all these years'

Tails: 'Huh...?'

??: 'Goodbye' ... 'Chaos Control!'


	3. Part 02: A Mysterious Stranger

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 02: A Mysterious Stranger

--

Knuckles: 'Tails, do you know that guy ?'

Tails: 'I... I don't know'

Knuckles: 'Who cares who he is, but why did he come here ?'...'he must have a reason for it'

Tails: 'What did he come for then ?'

Sonic: 'Chaos Emeralds!'

Tails: 'Did he look for Chaos Emeralds here ?'

Sonic: 'Yeah, but as soon as he noticed they were fake, he started rampaging'

Tails: 'But, what was that green light ?'

Sonic: 'That was a Chaos Emerald,... The Green one'

Tails: 'Why the green one ?'

Sonic: 'I don't know.'

...

Tails: 'He's Propably one of Eggman's Robots!'

Sonic: 'Then let's pay him a visit'

iThe Same Time, At Eggman's Base./i

Eggman: 'Behold my greatest invention!,.. The Egg Fort III'

Bocoe: 'There he is again, with his stupid names'

Decoe: 'He must have had the same inspiration when he named us...'

Eggman: 'Quiet you two'...'I'm sick of you're nonsense!'

...

Eggman: 'Prepare Egg Fort III for takeoff'

Bocoe & Decoe: 'Aye, Aye Doctor'

Eggman: Evil Eggman Laugh 'Now Sonic will be toast!'

But then, a bright green light appeared out of nowhere. A mysterious green stranger stood on the nose of the Egg Fort III.

??: 'Hello Eggman, long time no see.'

Eggman: 'Tails! How dare you standing in my way! I can blow you of this planet with ease!'

??: 'Oh Yeah? ... Take this!'

The stranger was flying really fast, and he went right throught the hull of the Egg Fort II, like if it was an .. eggshell ?

BOOOOOOOM iThe Egg Fort III exploded into a billion bits. Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe

could make it out safely./i

Eggman: 'Nooooooooo!' ... 'I will never get my revenge on Sonic this way...'

...

Eggman: 'Where did Tails get the courage to Humiliate us this bad! You're gonna pay! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!'

??: 'Bye Doctor' ... 'Chaos Control!'

Eggman: 'He used Chaos Control !?' ... 'But... But... Tails can't use Chaos Control!'


	4. Part 03: The Truth

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 03: The Truth.

--

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive at Eggman's Base.

Sonic: 'What !?' ... 'Eggman's Base is completely Destroyed !?'

Tails: 'How is this possible'

Knuckles: 'It's propably a trap!'

...

Sonic: 'Just because Eggman is always fooling you, doesn't mean he's fooling us now...'

Knuckles: 'Shut Up...'

The three encounter Eggman and his two robots in the rubble of his demolished aircraft.

Sonic: 'Eggman !, What happened ?!'

Eggman: Cough 'Eme…' Cough

Sonic: 'What ?'

Eggman: 'Emerald, a green fox that looks alot like Tails'

...

Eggman: 'First I thought that it really was Tails trying to attack me, but then he used chaos control with a green emerald, and Tails has the yellow one, since the rest of them dissappeared, those two are the only ones left'

Sonic: 'Soo... Who is this... Emerald ?'

Eggman: 'I was doing a research... To bring Nazo back to life...'

Sonic: 'Nazo !? Why him ?'

Eggman: 'Don't interrupt me !' ... Ahum ... 'Emerald found out so he went looking for the rest of the chaos emeralds, but when he came back, he stole my research and blew up my fortress'

Sonic: 'How did Emerald found out ?'

Eggman: 'Let us say two boltbrains couldn't keep their mouths shut...'

Decoe & Bocoe: 'We're sorry Doctor'

...

Tails: 'So... Why did he steal your research ?'

Eggman: 'Because Emerald and Nazo are the same'... 'Nazo and Emerald came out of the chaos emerald simultaniously when they had too much evil powers stored in them' ... 'But Emerald was far too young when he came out of the emeralds...'

Sonic: 'So... When we fought Nazo, Emerald was already here ?'

Eggman: 'Yes, Nazo hid him well to prevent something from happening to him' ... 'But Nazo forgot him when he transformed.' ... 'And then...'

Sonic: 'He was destroyed by me and Shadow !'

Eggman: 'Not quite'... 'Nazo was weakened and locked away in his golden bracelet. And I was looking for a way to free him and get him to work under my command !'

Sonic: 'Haven't you learn anything about freeing creatures and let them fight under your commands ? ... Perfect Chaos ? Hint Hint'

Eggman: 'Well It's worth the try isn't it ?'

...

Eggman: I presume that Emerald has been building up his power in the past 7 years to release his wrath upon Sonic and Shadow for 'destroying' Nazo' ... 'He want's to bring Nazo back to life so he can kill Sonic and Shadow'

Tails: 'And that's why he stole your work'

Eggman: 'Correct !'

Sonic: 'So... How do we stop him ?'

Eggman: 'Stop him ? ... (He's more naive than i thought he was) It's already too late for that'

Sonic: 'What do you mean ?'

Eggman: 'The ritual has already begun'


	5. Part 04: Vengeance

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 04: Vengeance

--

Sonic: 'What do you mean, the ritaul has already started ?!'

Eggman: 'Since there is no one at the master emerald shrine, I presume Emerald's already there.'

Knuckles: 'The master emerald shrine ?'

Tails: 'Angel Island ??' ... 'My family is there !'

Eggman takes his phone and makes a call

Eggman: 'Rouge, come in!' ... 'What's happening on Angel Island ?'

Rouge: 'Emerld isn't here yet, but I do see Cosmo and some kids at the altar'

Eggman: 'Bring them to safety, we can't know what Emerald will do to them when he notices them at the altar.

Rouge: 'Okay'

Some minutes later

Eggman: 'Rouge, are they safe ?'

??: 'Ah Doctor, I'm glad you're calling'

Eggman: 'Emerald !'

Emerald: 'Yes, it is I,... And I'm not alone'

Eggman: 'What do you mean ?'

Emerald: 'You're getting old Eggman, did you seriously think a bat could stop me ? or even a plant and two children ??'

Eggman: 'let them go Emerld, they didn't do anything wrong'

Emerald: 'Oh Doctor, Doctor,... You still don't understand, do you ?'... 'I am in control now, s do as I say or your 'soldiers' are going to die!'

Eggman: 'You imbecile! Those aren't soldiers! Rouge is a jewelthief, and Cosmo and her children were having a picknick !'

Emerald: 'I'm getting sick of your poor excuses Eggman !' ... 'You are going o tell me how to bring my brother back to life !'

Eggman: 'You Idiot! You can't restore Nazo with only one chaos emerald! You'll need all seven of them to make it work!'

Emerald: 'Doctor... Doctor... Doctor... You still don't understand do you ?' ... 'I AM the chaos emeralds, I AM EMERALD !!'

Eggman: 'You are insane !'

Emerald: 'No Doctor, I'm just curious what my brother would do with you once he awakens'

Tails grabs Eggman's phone

Eggman: 'Hey !'

Tails: 'If you even dare hurting Cosmo or the kids...'

Emerald: 'Then what ?' ... 'Tails, you are as naive as Sonic, and that's what I like about you.'

Tails: 'I'm gonna get you !'

Emerald: 'Who ? ... Me ? ... I am too powerfull! Muwahahahahaha!'

Eggman takes back his phone, and shuts it down

Eggman: 'He's right Tails, he is as powerfull as Nazo, but now he's fed with vengeance and that makes him ery powerfull'

Sonic: 'Eggman's right !'... 'We need to be carefull on this one'

??: 'Maybe I can help you guys'


	6. Part 05: The Plan

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 05: The Plan

--

Sonic: 'Hey Shadow, I was wondering when you'd came'

Shadow: 'hmmpf.' ... 'So Nazo's returning eh'

Eggman: 'That's what Emerald's trying to do'

Sonic: 'We can beat him, justlike we beat Nazo'

Eggman: 'If it only remains with Emerald, because when Nazo returns, and joins forces with Emerald, then we are all doomed, we can't fight hem both'

Tails: 'Then we must stop him before it's too late'

Eggman: 'Don't let your emotions get on the run Tails, we need to act fast and tactical, because I heard Emerald is far more smart than Nazo'

Tails: 'I'm not gonna let that happen'

Sonic: 'So what's the plan then ?'

Eggman: 'I don't think building a giant fortress or a robot's going to stop him'

Tails: 'Maybe we can use the chaos emeralds ?'

Sonic: 'How's that ? ... The chaos emeralds dissappeared, remember ?'

Tails: 'Actually they didn't...'

Everyone stared at Tails wondering what he was talking about

Eggman: 'So you've got the emeralds ?'

Tails: 'Nope, they're in the Sky Vault'

Eggman: 'Sky Vault ? ... What is that ?'

Tails: When I returned from Seedria, I found these plans of a giant flying vault for the chaos emeralds, Sky designed it.'

Sonic: 'And how are we going to get there'

Tails: 'We're taking the X-Tornado'

Eggman: 'I will come with you since i don't have a ride,...

Eggman (to Bocoe & Decoe): 'Get started on the repairs of the Egg Fort III !'

Boecoe & Decoe: Yeah, yeah, whatever...'

The X-Tornado took of, after a while, they started talking again.

Shadow: 'So... Where is this Sky Vault ?'

Tails: 'No one knows'

Everybody looked very astonished, did Tails know what he was doing ?

Sonic: 'So how will you find it'

Tails: 'Chaos emeralds are like magnets, they attract eachother. When thy approach eachother they start glowing.'

Knuckles: 'Oh'

...

Eggman: 'So your brother designed it Tails ?'

Tails: 'Yeah, I guess he was some kind of chaos emerald guardian.'

Eggman: 'And who built it ?'

Everybody actually was thinking about that very same question, because of Sky's death, they knew he couldn't build a fortress anymore

Tails: 'I did, I used the plans to build his life ling dream, to stor the chaos emeralds in a sae place, to have some free time without guarding them. I designed the engines to work on the power of the chaos emeralds, nd so does the shielding and he weapons.'

Eggman: 'If i get it correctly, that fortress has been flying for over 5 years and i haven't noticed it ?'

Tails: 'Yeah, it's invisible for radar, because the thick metal hull stops the signal the chaos emeralds are sending.'

Eggman: 'How's that possible ? You just said you used that signal to locate the Vault ?'

Tails: 'To be honest, I have a locator in this plane that allows me to find it.'

Eggman: 'Really now... So you built a giant chaos emerald vault ?'

Tails: 'Yeah the vault is designed to store six chaos emeralds, and one in the X-Tornado, but when I stored them I found out i was missing the green chaos emerald, now I know where it has been all these years'

Knuckles: 'Won't Emeraldbe able to find the Vault ?'

Tails: 'Well, I guess he could, but then again, he would have found it by now, it has been 5 years...' (the Vault was launched into the air 5 years ago)

After a while flying, Shadow notices something.

Shadow: 'What's that over there'

Sonic: 'I can see it too, is it...'

Tails: 'The Sky Vault...'


	7. Part 06: The Sky Vault

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 06: The Sky Vault

--

Eggman: 'Oh , so this is the Sky Vault'

Sonic: 'Okay, so we found it.'

Eggman: 'WAIT!'

Tails stops the X-Tornado really quick, and asks himself what Eggman was yelling about.

Tails: 'What's the matter Eggman ?'

Eggman: 'You said the Sky Vault has weapons, what if they shoot at us ?'

Tails: 'Don't worry, if we are colse enough the computer will ask for an arrival password.'

Eggman: 'Oh, good thinking'

Tails: 'He, he,... Thanks'

The X-Tornado was closing in the Sky Vault, and yes...

X-Tornado-CPU: 'Please enter The Sky Vault Arrival Password'

Tails: 'Chaos'

X-Tornado-CPU: 'Password Confirmed... Access granted, welcome to the Sky Vault'

Sonic: 'Okay then, let's go inside'

Tails lands the X-Tornado on the landing platformof the Sky Vault, while they are walking inside Sonic begins asking questions.

Sonic: 'Hey Eggman'

Eggman: 'hmm ?'

Sonic: 'Why do you want an Eggman Empire ? I mean, your grandfather wanted to be at peace with all creatures (thats why he created Shadow). Why didn't you want to become like that ?'

Eggman: 'Well,... I... Euh... I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I like to rule over all beings I guess...'

Sonic: 'And what are you going to do when you got your Eggman Empire ?'

Eggman: 'I... I don't know that one either' ... 'Stop asking me these stupid questions'

Sonic: 'Alright, shees!'

After some walking through some corridors, they arrived at a giant metal door. Tails puts the yellow chaos emerald in a hole, a screen and a keyboard came out of the wall.

The Vault: 'This is the Sky Vault security door 1, please enter Level 1 security password.'

Tails (typing): "C-H-A-R-L-E-S" (which is the first name of Sky, Tails' twinbrother)

The Vault: 'Level 1 access granted'

Tails: 'okay guys, stay close to me, behind this door is a giant maze, you can easy get lost in here'

So the rest followed him on foot, after some minutes that almost become hours, they found another massive stee door,

The Vault: 'This is the Sky Vault security door 2, please enter Level 2 security password.'

Tails (typing): "T-H-U-N-D-E-R-S-T-O-R-M" (which is the spaceship Tails an Sky built).

The Vault: 'Level 2 access granted'

Tails: 'Okay here come about 30 halls together, and only one is the real one, the others are filled with (deadly) traps,... let's see,... It's corridor number 3'

Tails and the rest continued their way till they arrived at a smaller door, this one wasn't made of metal, it was made from some very hard transparant stone, maybe i was diamond ?

The Vault: 'This is the Sky Vault security door 3, please enter Chaos Vault security password.'

Tails (typing): S-E-R-A-P-H-I-A (which was the name of Sky's girlfriend)

The Vault: 'Chaos Vault access granted, Welcome !'

Tails: 'Here it is, the chaos emerald vault'

Eggman: 'Then get the chaos emeralds, and let's get out of here !'

Tails: 'First i need to land this thing, or it will crash, and I'm not gonna let anything crash which my brother and i designed !'

Eggman: 'Okay, okay, take it easy Tails'

Tails uses the controls in the vaultroom to navigate the Sky Vault. Tails lands the fortress in the sea. And they leave the Sky Vault with the X-Tornado

Sonic: 'Okay Emerald, Here we come !'


	8. Part 07: The Trap

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 07: The Trap

--

Shadow: 'Let's show that creep the real power of chaos control!'

Sonic: 'Where have I heard that before...'

Eggman: 'What makes you two so certain that we can beat Emerald ?'

Sonic: 'I just love Adventure'

Eggman: 'I sure noticed that before...'

Tails: 'X-Tornado Lift-Of!'

The X-Tornado takes off, Tails has installed the remaining 5 chaos emeralds in the X-Tornado  
The X-Tornado is now much faster an stronger.

The group is closing in on Angel Island, until suddenly the X-Tornado's transmitter receives a call.

X-Tornado CPU: Chhhhr 'Hello, Tails, How nice of you to drop by'

Tails: 'Emerald!'

Eggman: 'What are you doing with the X-Tornado's transmitter ?'

Tails: 'And how did you get on it ?'

X-Tornado CPU: 'To answer your first question, I wanted to give you guys a warm welcome'

X-Tornado CPU: 'And your question Tails, isn't it obvious ?' ... 'I'm also a mechanical genius like you and Dr. Eggman.'

X-Tornado CPU: 'I hacked the Central Processing Unit of your little plane to contact you, and with those 6 chaos emeralds insie, you were quite easy to track down'

A Bright green flash appeared in front of the X-Tornado, Eggman was the only one who could open his eyes, due to his glasses.

Eggman: 'Emerald, what are you doing ?'

Emerald: 'I'm taking back what's mine, the chaos emeralds!'

Sonic: 'Oh no!'

Emerald: 'Oh yes!'

Emerald stopped the X-Tornado by hand, and opened the Engine room and he stole the other 6 chaos emeralds.

The X-Tornado was in pretty bad shape, but was still able to fly, because the engine wasn't broken.

Emerald: 'I appreciate it that you guys were so friendly of delivering me the remaining 6 chaos emeralds.'

Emerald: 'You see... I already found your "Sky Vault" but I couldn't open it without a password, so i set this whole thing up to trick you, clever aren't I ?'

Eggman: 'So this was all a trap ?'

Emerald: 'Smartass...'

Emerald: 'But tell me, what made you so certain that you could beat me ?'

Knuckles: 'Sonic's love for adventure and danger i suppose...'

Emerald: 'Then let's see if he still loves danger when i awaken my brother'

Sonic: 'Stop this already!' ... 'You're going to destroy the entire planet!'

Emerald: 'That's the plan... Yes'

Emerald: 'Muwahahahaha! Start praying, because that will be the last thing you do!'

Emerald teleported back to Angel Island, Tails is confused, is he ever going to see his family again ? But the thought of losing his family is making himangry and furious!

Tails: 'Let's go after him!'

Eggman: 'I know you want to save your family Tails, but we need more allies if we are ever going to beat Emerald, Let's go to Station Square'

Tails: '... Alright ...' Sigh


	9. Part 08: The Ritual

Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )

--

PART 08: The Ritual

--

The group arrives at Station Square, they are looking for their friends to help them stop Emerald. But the only ones they find are Cream and Amy.

Amy (to Cream): 'Shopping sure id fun, especially if you do it all day long!'

Cream (to Amy): 'Yes, you sure know how to spend money'

Sonic: 'Amy! Cream! We need your help!'

Amy: 'Are we going to arrange the wedding? Oh Sonic!'

Amy: 'We need lots and lots of decorations, and cream shall wear a dress, Tails and knuckles a suit and...' (lot of other stuff)

Sonic: 'No Amy, We need your help to stop Emerald, he kidnapped Tails' family!'

Amy: 'Emerald ?'

Sonic tells the entire story of what happened, Cream and Amyare looking to eachther,...

A being that looks like Tails ? and green ? what are the odds...

Amy: 'So you guys need help ? I'm in!'

Cream: 'You can count me in aswell'

Sonic: 'Ok, then that's settled! Here we go!'

Amy: 'I have a plan! ... What if we kidnap Emerald ? ... That way he can't summon Nazo'

Knuckles: 'Yeah sure Amy, he's propably going to let us take him...'

Amy: 'It is a good plan!'

Knuckles: 'It's not!'

Amy: 'It is!'

Knuckles: 'It's not!'

Tails: 'Stop it you two, let's just get to Angel Island'

Sonic: 'Ok, Here we go ... Again'

They all enter the X-Tornado, Eggman has his doubts about the upcoming battle, what if they can't beat Emerald ? What if he succeeded and summons Nazo ?

...

Some minutes later, they arrive at Angel Island, Emerald is standing in fron of the Altar,

Cosmo, Serolf ,Kayla and Rouge are standing in front of the Master Emerald.

Emerald: 'You're finally here, i thought you lost hope ans hid somewhere'

Sonic: 'Why do you want to bring Nazo back to life ?'

Emerald: 'Revenge! I want revenge on the world for destroying my Brother!'

Amy: 'But,... Have you ever known love ?'

Emerald: 'No! I only want revenge!' ... 'This will be your end! And the end of this planet!'

...

Emerald: 'Let the ritual Begin!

...

Emerald: 'The seven chaos emeralds are the servers'

Emerald: 'Chaos is power enriched by the heart'

Emerald: 'The controller in the one that unifies the chaos'

Emerald: 'Chaos emeralds! I command you! Release Nazo!'

Emerald: 'Chaos emeralds! I command you! Release Nazo!'

Emerald: 'Chaos emeralds! I command you! Release Nazo!'

Emerald: 'Master Emerald, I command you! Release My Brother!'

The sky turned dark, a strong wind blows, ad lightning is filling the sky.  
above the Master Emerald, a being was coming out of a vortex.

Rouge noticed this and grabbed Cosmo, Cosmo grabbed Serof and Kayla, Rouge flew the to safety.

Emerald: 'Chaos is power enriched by the heart!'

The being was completed, with his head faced to the ground, he spoke...

??: 'Finally, I am free!'


	10. Part 09: Mission: GetTheFox!

Signs:  
_Italic_: The Storyteller's Text  
**Bold**: Mostly Sound Effects  
Underlined and between these ( ): Thoughts of a person

-- -- -- -- --

**Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )**

-- -- -- -- --

_PART 09: Mission: Get-The-Fox!_

-- -- -- -- --

Emerald: 'Brother! You're finally back'

Nazo: 'Yes... Thanks to you' ... 'Now we shall destroy this planet!'

Tails: 'Emerald! Now release my family!'

Emerald: 'Whatever... I have no more need for them'

Tails (to Cosmo): 'Are you alright ?'

Cosmo: 'Yes, We're fine'

Nazo: 'Come Emerald, Let's do some damage'

Emerald: 'I need to take care of some unfinished business first'

Nazo: 'It's how you like it,... Chaos Control!'

Nazo used Chaos Control, and warped to Station Square

Emerald: 'Now then,... Where was I...'

_Somebody taps on Emerald's shoulder._

Emerald: 'Humpf ?'

Cream: 'Excuse me sir, but are you Emerald ?'

_Meanwhile, Amy is closing Emerald, and she grabs his green chas emerald._

Emerald: 'What are you doing ? You're going to pay for this!'

Emerald wants to kick Amy, Amy wants to defens herself, and she stops his attack

Amy: 'Huh ?... You're not so powerfull'

Emerald: 'Uh oh...'

Sonic: 'Get him!'

_Sonic and Knuckles grab Emerald and they tie him to a Tree, Amy keeps the green chaos emerald on a safe distace._

Emerald: 'How did you guys find my weak spot ?'

Amy: 'We didnt, we just wanted to try something...'

Emerald: 'I must admit, you guys have a lot of guts'

Tails: 'Amy, Cream, you guard Emerald, we're going after Nazo!'

Amy & Cream: 'Sure'

Emerald: 'what are you guys doing ?'

Sonic: 'We're gonna to stop Nazo'

Emerald: 'Hahahaha!' ... 'You can't stop him, He's almighty!'

Sonic: 'What do ya mean ?'

Emerald: 'He now can transform into Perfect Nazo anytime and anywhere...'

Shadow: 'How's that Possible ?!'

Emerald: 'I have commanded the emeralds to do so...'

Sonic: 'You monster!'

_Tails grabs a roll of ducktape from the X-Tornado and taped Emerald's mouth._

Tails: 'What should we do now ?'

Sonic: 'Hey Shadow,.. What do ya think of Chaos Unification ?'

Shadow: 'We don't seen to have a choice'

_Sonic and Shadow transform thechaos emeralds in super emeralds, they change into Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow._

Hyper Sonic: 'Ready ?'

Hyper Shadow: 'Here we go'

Hyper Sonic & Hyper Shadow: 'Chaos Control!'

_A bright white lights fills the sky around Angel Island, a pillar of light shoots through space._

_Even Eggman wasn't able to keep his eyes open with this much of light._

Hyper Shadic: 'Let's do this!'


	11. Part 10: It's All About Love

Signs:  
_Italic_: The Storyteller's Text  
**Bold**: Mostly Sound Effects  
Underlined and between these ( ): Thoughts of a person

-- -- -- -- --

**Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )**

-- -- -- -- --

_PART 10: It's All About Love..._

-- -- -- -- --

Hyper Shadic: 'I'm of to Station Square!'

Tails: 'Good luck!'

_Shadic left Angel Island and went to Station Square to stop Nazo._

_Tails takes the X-Tornado to bring Eggman to the Station Square._

Knuckles: 'Oh great, Shadic is fighting Nazo, and I'm back of to being guard of the Master Emerald...' Sigh

Amy: 'Knuckles!' ... 'Sonic and Shadow are saving he world, and what are you talking about ?'

_Amy started endlessly preaching to Knuckles, but Knuckles doesn'seem interested, Maybe he isn't even listening._

_Cream went to Emerald, and she pulls of the tape._

**Riiiiiip**

Emerald: **Auw!**

Cream: Shhht!

Emerald: '??'

Cream: 'Hi, My name is Cream, and you are Emerald right ?'

Emerald: 'Yes I am Emerald, now what are you doing ?'

Cream: 'I want to know more about you...'

Emerald: '(She's more beautiful than i can remember)' .. 'Euh.. What do you want to know ?'

Cream: 'You look the same as Tails, are you like him ?'

Emerald: 'I don't think Tails wants to destroy the planet...'

Cream: Giggle 'You're funny'

Emerald: 'Euh... Thanks'

_Emerald doesn't know what do do, he's getting a warm feeling inside._

Emerald: '(What is this feeling I'm having ? ... It's so special. And 'Cream' is also special)'

Emerald: 'You're so Beautif...'

Cream: 'What did you just say ?'

Emerald: 'Nothing, nothing...'

Cream: 'I'm not like Cosmo, I did hear what you said'

Emerald: Gulp

Cream: 'And the answer is yes!'

Emerald: 'Yes ?'

Cream: 'I'd love to go out with you!'

Emerald: '(Is this want Amy meant with "Love" ? Did I make a mistake ? What should I do ?)

Emerald: 'Untie me please'

Cream: 'Huh ?'

Emerald: 'I'm going to help Shadic defeat Nazo'

Cream: 'Why this sudden change of heart ?'

Emerald: 'I can't let Nazo destroy the planet you live on, my love'

Cream '!'

_Cream untied Emerald and gives him the green super emerald._

Emerald: 'see you soon, Chaos Control!'

_Emerald used chaos control to warp to Station Square where Shadic is._

_Amy finally stopped convincing Knuckles that he wasn't strong enough to beat Nazo, and hat Shadic is strong enough, but then she noticed Emerald's gone._

Amy: 'Cream, where's Emerald ?'

Cream: 'I untied him, He said he was going to help Shadic fight Nazo'

Amy: 'Well I hope he keeps his promise...'


	12. Part 11: The Final Battle!

Signs:  
_Italic_: The Storyteller's Text  
**Bold**: Mostly Sound Effects  
Underlined and between these ( ): Thoughts of a person

-- -- -- -- --

**Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )**

-- -- -- -- --

_PART 11: The Final Battle!_

-- -- -- -- --

_Emerald arrives at Station Square thathas been transformed into a battleground._

_Shadic has cornered Perfect Nazo, untill a bright red light appeared, Shadic flew back._

_Perfect Nazo now has some sort of red stars flying and turning around him._

Nazo: 'Now I'm Super Perfect Nazo!'

Shadic: '(He's tougher than i thought, I can't hold this much longer)'

Nazo: 'Hahaha! Try and stop me now Shadic!'

Emerald: 'Nazo!'

Nazo: 'Finally you are here, lets finish this quickly'

_Nazo is making a ball of some sort of dark energy, untill suddenly,..._

**KICK** Emerald kicked Nazo in the face, Nazo flew through a couple of buildings.

Shadic: 'Whoa! Déjà Vu!'

Nazo: Grrrr 'What was the meaning of that ?'

Emerald: 'I'm not letting you destroy this planet nor it's inhabitants!'

Nazo: 'Oh yes ? Hahahaha! Try and stop me!'

Emerald: 'Oh I will Nazo, I will...'

**BAM!** a loud explosion-like sound bursts trough the ruins of Station Square

_Nazo and Emerald are flying really fast and are frequently colliding with eachother._

Tails: 'Why is Emerald helping us ?'

Eggman: 'It could be because someone learnt Emerald about Love, and now he can't let the planet being destroy anymore'

Tails: 'You think ?'

Eggman: 'No, that would be absurd'

_Tails, Eggman and Shadic are watching the Battle, the only thing they can see from the battle are green and red flashes of light._

_Untill suddenly the Fights stops._

Emerald: Pant Pant Pant Pant Pant

Nazo: 'Tired already ? It seems that you haven't trained enough in the past 8 years'

Shadic: 'Need some help Emerald ?'

Emerald: 'I sure could use some'

Shadic: 'I will keep him busy, while you think of something to stop him'

Emerald: 'I will use the green super emerald to transform!'

Emerald: 'Chaos is the power enriched by the heart'

Emerald: 'I am the one that harnasses that power'

Emerald: 'Release that power!'

_The green super emerald is emanating a light so bright that some trees immediatly started to burn, the green light is starting to get darker with each second, till it finally becomes black._

_Emerald became Black-furred, with red bracelets and plain white eyes._

Emerald: 'Nazo! Feel the wrath of Dark Emerald'

Nazo: 'You've got to be kidding me'

Dark Emerald: 'Dark Chaos Beam!'

Nazo: 'Uh oh...'

**ZAP!**

_the lightning-fast beam pierced Nazo, Shadic used this moment to load his Beam._

Nazo: 'Emerald,.. How... How could you'

Dark Emerald: '...' ... 'Dark Chaos Cluster!'

_Hundreds of dark beams emerge from Emerald's Belly. The beams are going all directions, and when they finally reach Nazo, the beams are going straight up,and fall back in the ground like pears of darkness, surrounding Nazo like a prison._

Dark Emerald: 'Shadic, Fire your beam now!'

Shadic: 'Alright'

Nazo: 'Waaaaaaaaaahhh!'

**BOOM!!**

_Nazo exploded due to the force of the dark cage._

_Shadic split back into Sonic and Shadow, the super emeralds went back to normal, and so did Emerald._

Sonic: 'Good job Emerald'

Emerald: '...'

Sonic: 'Oh sotty, you just lost your brother'

Emerald: 'No, someone that tries to destroy this planet in no brother of mine'

_Everyone went back to Angel Island,..._

Cream: 'Emerald!'

Emerald: 'Hey Cream!;'

_Cream gave Emerald a kiss on his cheek._

Amy: 'Why does something like that never happen to me!'

Amy: 'It's not fair I tell you! Not fair!'


	13. Part 12: Epilogue

Signs:  
_Italic_: The Storyteller's Text  
**Bold**: Mostly Sound Effects  
Underlined and between these ( ): Thoughts of a person

-- -- -- -- --

**Emerald's Legend ( By Miles© )**

-- -- -- -- --

_PART 12: Epilogue_

-- -- -- -- --

_And so, Mobius was saved once again, By Shadic and newcomer Emerald._

_Tails and Cosmo had fun on their pick-nick_

_Serolf won the National Tail-ball champioship._

_Kayla managed to fly with the help of Serolf and Tails. And is now playing Tail-Ball with her brother.  
It seems he's going to lose his title to her next season..._

_Amy finally got a date with Sonic, but he didn't come, Amy thinks Sonic just forgot about it._

_And what became of Cream and Emerald ?_

_They are now 'lovers' and live together on Angel Island in a house Emerald Tails built to thank Emeraldfor saving the planet._

_And Eggman ?_

_Well, the old genius went to the Space Colony ARK, and started working on some special robot clones that look like Sonic and his friends to beat them. And finally have his Eggman Empire!_

_-- -- -- -- --_

**_Story By Miles©_**

**_Hope You Enjoyed Reading it!_**


End file.
